My Strange and Very Random Dream
by KisshuLover52
Summary: I had a dream where some of the TMM characters started singing for some strange and very random reason. Rated E for everone!


KisshuLover52: Hello again peoples

KisshuLover52: Hello again peoples! This is just a strange dream I had in March. It's really quite random. I didn't write it then because I didn't have an account on fanfiction yet. So yeah. Here it is:

The mews were about to give up to the aliens, when suddenly and quite randomly, Masaya, Ryou and Keiichiro barged into the room and Ryou started singing:

Ryou:

Are you overloaded?  
Candy coated  
Your life's imploding now

There's a risk worth taking  
A pain worth aching  
On this hollow ground

We can let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rocking  
To the rhythm of our hearts

We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
We are broken chains  
Good and broken

Then Keiichiro started singing:

Keiichiro:

Find the mew aqua, go and grab it  
your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason  
to believe in, just tell yourself

We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
we can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
we are broken chains  
Good and broken

Then Masaya started singing:

Get off your seat  
on your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it ago  
Loose control  
Feel it in your soul

don't you know  
what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go

We can  
Break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
we can  
Forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain  
we are broken chains  
Good and broken

Then very randomly Kisshu went over to Ichigo and started sing:

Kisshu:

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your boyfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your boyfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your boyfriend.

"I don't like you, I like Masaya!!" Ichigo snapped at Kisshu. Kisshu then went over to Masaya and started singing:

Kisshu:

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
Minto could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that she likes you  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
She wants to be your girlfriend.

Then Minto walked over to Kisshu and slapped him across the face. "I don't like Masaya! Ichigo does!" Meanwhile, Taruto went over to Purin and stated singing:

Taruto:

I see your face, I look in your eyes,  
What you feel is no surprise,  
Everyone needs something to believe in,  
Tell me your dreams, I'll tell you mine,  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And we'll see all of the colors of the rainbow,  
I know!

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
that's hangin' in our hearts,  
Yeah it's bigger than us!

I want to see beyond my own little world,  
Grab your hands so we can twirl around the galaxy,  
see the world with clarity,  
Oh-oo-oh,  
We all have a long way to go,  
But I know,  
We're getting closer everyday,  
Everyday!

We all want to believe in love,  
We all want to believe in something,  
Bigger than just us,  
We all want to be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
that's hangin' in our heart,  
Yeah bigger than us!

It fills the universe,  
It Lights the skies above,  
It rescues our hearts with love,

(L.o.v.e, love)with love!(l.o.v.e, love)  
That's what's bigger than us! (Bigger than us, c'mon)

It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

(Whoo!)  
It's love, it's love, that's bigger than us

It's love, it's love! (It's love, its love!)

We all want to believe in love,

We all want to believe in something,

Bigger than just us!

KisshuLover52: Then my mom woke me up! It was a very random and surprisingly long dream. Plz tell what you think of my dream.


End file.
